backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Teratorn43906
NO VANDALISMS ALLOWED!!! Before you leave a message you must: ''Sign up/log in first. Press the signature button or put 4 tildes like this '~~~~''' at the end of your message. Always.'' No speaking other languages except English. Be nice to the admin Always add a section like this: Example That's all. You may now leave a message. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome Teratorn43906 to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Town Hall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Facebook Agent 007 (Talk) 12:25, May 12, 2011 ... Where did you get those data that you put in the Champion Monsters? Facebook Agent 007 08:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Teratron!, I saw that you just modified Drull page, and I was thinking, that you guys may add, if there's not too much trouble, a line in the section of "Champions Monsters", (specifically in the table "Monster Progression"); for every Champion; the number of times that takes to feed him for every level, until he evolves. I'm mean, for example, Drull takes 3 feedings in the lvl1, with an interval of 24hs each feeding. In the second lvl (in which i'm) it takes 6 feedings, with the same interval of 24hs each feeding. So it's seems that the feeding times go raising for every lvl. I know that's a little bit irrelevant, but this will tell you how much time (days) are required to raise a monster, in case that you want to juice your monster and start over with another one. I think that it will complement the info. I allready tell the administrators of my idea, but I want to know your opinion too. Thats all, Thanks very much for listen! Greatings ;) Minifede 13:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I didn't see those pages. It's another wikia isn't it? It will cool to have this info on the other wikia too. Maybe you guys should merge the sites together, that will be awesome! Well thanks very, very much anyway ;) See you! Minifede 14:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Champion Monsters Hey.. Don't adjust the feeds.. it starts on level 1 that's why I include "to next level." From Level 1 you need to feed him 3 feeds to reach level 2.. get it? I still don't know if you have to feed him on the final stage. Facebook Agent 007 12:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I live in Mexico. Spanish is my first language, but my English isn't so bad. (I think)Ketsumaye 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) We have another n00b wanting to delete info from pages....again. http://backyard-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.93.27.45 Users Blocked... Thank you for reporting them. I've already block them for a month. If you see another vandalism please report them to my talk page immediately and I'll respond as soon as I read your message. Facebook Agent 007 01:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) About the protection, your very much welcome, but, the protection that I gave you has limitations, old users of this wiki and us, the admins, can still edit your talk page and profile. I can only give you protection that would restrict newly registered and unregistered users from editing your talk page and profile. That's the best protection I could give you. :D Anyways, if someone dare to vandalize your pages then you could report them to me and I'll block them for a week or more. Next, about the being an Admin. Although I was made a bureaucrat by this wiki's founder we still have to ask his permission about that. Leave a message on his talk page here. That's all what I have to say for now have a nice day! Facebook Agent 007 10:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion! ^_^ Tell your friends to use this wiki for the info they need. Keep up the good work Gabby! By the way, could you please finish the decoration pages? and, you may now remove my name on your pages since you're an admin now. ;) Have a nice day and GOD BLESS! I will be watching you... Hahaha... Facebook Agent 007 10:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, if someone makes a Vandal edit, please give them warnings BEFORE blocking, and warn how long to block ,too. Thinking with Portals. 21:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please ALWAYS ADD A COMPLETE IMAGE FOR PICTURES, not just it's dumb 'top' or 'anim' file. Plus, RENAME THEM. Thanks. Thinking with Portals. 01:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Gorgo's Feeds I'm pretty sure that lvl. 5Gorgo eats 20 Crabs.I'd edit that but I don't wanna ruin the page.Thanks. It's a RAILGUN TOWER. Period. Thinking with Portals. 17:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Error on Fomor's feeds One of my friends informed me that Fomor lvl. 5 only eats 20 or so Brains.No Teratorns.Can it be fixed? RE:Flags But we wouldn't be just getting rid of them. Just deleting the individual pages, and creating a single page for all the flags. It looks better that way, and if you hit "Random page" there isn't a huge chance of ending up in a flag page.Ketsumaye 15:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yes what u say cause i am new to this page so thanks for your help i will tell u if i need anything THANKS VERY MUCH Did you make that Fomor? Did you make that Fomor? Looks badazz :P Thinking with Portals. 19:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Wiki! Nice wiki!! I dont know what to edit. all the pages are organized! [[User:By D.A.V.E.|'By D.A.V.E.']] 10:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) how do u make ur profile privite anyway ur yard is epic how do u make ur user so no one can edit it so can u protect it how do u make a signature Koolies [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Making an Alliance whats the point in making an alliance? Protect all Changelogs to Admin Level Can you please block all change logs to admin level nexty time? Thanks. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 14:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What happened to my profile? Hello Teratorn43906 Hello, I wanted to know how to get the buildings: House of Champions, Fortification and Radio Tower. I ask because I wanted to park in the juego.Tengo the nv 35 and 4 bases "captured". Also wanted to ask where he plays if Myspace or Facebook, because I play and mentioned Tuenti as I appear. I leave the pictures of the things I do not appear. Thank you very much (Daniel muñoz muñoz 16:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC)) Pero la cámara de campeon no me aparece en ninguna de las secciones. La fortificación: no me aparece lo de fortalecer ni en las torres,silos ni en el ayuntamiento. La Radio Tower no me aparece en ninguna del las seccionnes. ¿Hay que hacer algo para que aparezcan?(Lo que más me interesa es la Cámara de campeón.) Don't even bother helping him. Don't waste your resources. It could be a trap. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 00:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for ruining your fang page it's just my best friend would like to notice that i have a account in this sorry again plss forgive ty Fomor issue For some reason, Fomor's evos no longer show up. Not sure if you did this or Noah Tayler did it, but you never know. Just sayin'. ---Pokler P 10:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tera, that wasn't ether Cloc or Mon. Don't assume. Wait until you get the trust info. Because that Glowing Orange monster is Zagnoid. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 06:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Extracted the other monster. lil' Miss stabby stabby Sabnox. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 08:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait, why? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 04:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I think there was a way to friend people with a privacy level. Let me test it myself. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 04:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, teratorn I think someone or his name is troller, he left a page called teratorn fag you, i checked out what it meant, he said #$%& you teratorn. sorry if it hurt you but it just want to inform you about that page. -mankindariner. Mankindariner 23:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: At my Talk page And yes I hate vandals so i want to report them to you or drullkus if you are not here, By the way is the "Teratorn fag you" page delete? Oh yea and how do put the countdown teratorn? P.S what's your name on FB. P.S.S my name on FB is Ashton Voo - mankindariner P.S.S.S I like chicken Mankindariner 05:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Add this to WMI 2: Something strange is afoot in the Backyard. Armies of never-before-seen Wild Monsters have been spotted near your base, and it looks like they're headed right for you. Expected arrival is December 15th. Sure, I'll promote if you'll tell me why...? 00:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have to decline. :) I want to see you spamming the recent activity with good edits on the guide pages. Then it'll be a different story. 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was doing! leohuangchunwang 10:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC)